Life changed in way for the better
by Carre
Summary: Nora and Patch have settled down and have to two kids. KIDS! That's right we get to see into there future and there cute children. If we all drooled when patch was introduced just picture there son and daughter. Any way not my book I only claim the children names and the idea.
1. Chapter 1

Past

Nora pov.

After Vee and Gavin got married Patch proposed. The next years we got married. That was two years ago. But this I never expected. Never. I never thought Patch and I would get married. But this, he'll hate it. His reputation. God I ruined things for him. I remember when I hated him and he was just my lab partner. I pick up my phone and call Scott.

"What's up Grey?" Scott's voice comes through the phone.

"I need you to come over, or me to go over, or us to meet somewhere." I say quietly.

"Okay Grey where do you want to go?"

"Your place please." I say.

"Okay when will you be here?"

"In ten minuets." I say and hang up walking to my car. I drive to his house and I go in. He brings me into a hug.

"Now what is wrong?" Scott asks and I break into tears. He leads me to a couch.

"Scott I'm pregnant." I say in between sobs.

"Why is that so bad? You have a wonderful husband... did he kick you out?" Scott asks sounding furious.

"No I didn't even tell him yet I just found out today." I say.

"Grey why didn't you tell him?" Scott sounds confused.

"Because he has a reputation to hold. He won't want a child! A child is probably far from his mind." I whisper.

"You won't know until you tell him. But even if he doesn't want the child I will be there and Vee, and your mother." Scott says.

"Okay." I say.

"Are you sure your going to be alright driving home?" Scott asks.

"Of course I will be." I say and get up and hug him. I grab my car keys and head home. Once I get there Patch's car is in the drive way.

 _"Angel.."_ Patch says in my mind but I block him out. I go into the house.

"We need to talk Patch." I say.

"Okay Angel what's wrong, you look worried." Patch says.

"Patch I-I'm pre-egnan-nt." I whisper.

"That's amazing we finally get to start a family. But why do you look worried?" Patch asks.

"Because you have a reputation, and you would rather not have children." I say breaking into tears again. Patch comes over to me and wipes away my tears.

"Angel I would never leave you. I think it's great that we get to have children." Patch whispers and kisses me on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone. I am so sorry for not updating. I have been busy. I know that is no excuse but I'm trying to update more for all of my stories but it is going to take a while.**

Nora pov.

I'm in the kitchen cooking when I hear my sons car pull up. I made him go pick up his sisters from school.

"Ma were home!" My son Seth yells.

"Alright All of you go clean up dinner will be done soon," I say and I hear footsteps go up stairs and down stairs. I am exhausted and Seth isn't making it any easier.

"Mommy, can we set the table?" Chloe asks with her twin sister Charlotte behind her. I nod my head yes and they both go and grab the plates from the dishwasher. Chloe is the shy one while Charlotte is very much like Patch and me combined. Seth is a spitting image of Patch. He acts like him, speaks like him, and looks like him. It's kinda creepy.

"Ma can I go out, please? I wanna hang out with my friends." Seth asks me.

"I have already said no Seth. Stop asking or else." I say and he looks at me with hate. It doesn't make it any better that I have to look up to him.

"I hate you! You're such a fucking bitch! You never let me do anything!" He screams and Chloe and Charlotte hide behind me.

"Seth Rick Cipriano! Don't you dare speak to me like that! I am your mother, not your friends! And cursing in front of your little sisters! Go to your room and give me your phone. Now!" I yell at him and he looks pissed.

"Fine here!" He screams and throws his phone at me and stomps down to his room.

"Mommy why is Seth yelling at you!" Charlotte yells.

"Because he is mad and he thinks that is the way to deal with it," I say to them and Chloe starts crying while Char tries to calm her down. In that moment Patch walks in the door looking stressed from work.

"What wrong Chloe?" He asks and she runs to him. He lifts her up and holds her.

"Seth was yelling at mommy again. An-and mommy yelled back at him!" She yells and starts to cry harder. Patch looks at me like I'm crazy for yelling.

"Baby it's alright. You're okay. You're okay." He said and she calmed down. He put her down on the floor and walked over to me.

"Girls, can you go down to your brothers' room for a little bit?" He asks them but he still kept his gaze on me.

"Okay, papa," Char says and drags Chloe with her to Seth's room and the door slams shut.

"What the hell Nora! You know she can't be around yelling! And what the hell did Seth supposedly do this time!" He yells at me and I let some of my tears roll down my cheeks.

"I didn't do anything Patch! I told him he couldn't go out with his friends and he got mad at me! He called me a bitch and said that he hated me! So I told him to go to his room and give me his phone!" I yell back at him and Patch looks like he is even more pissed off.

"My son wouldn't call his mother that!" Patch yells at me and I look at him like he's crazy.

"You wouldn't even know Patch. You are never home anyway. You're always at fucking work! You don't even know what your daughters like to do! You come home eat and then sleep! Then you wake up and leave for work again! You don't even know what people your son is hanging out with!" I yell at him and he grabs my arm hard enough to give me a bruise. My eyes go wide when he raises his hand going to hit me.

"Patch!" I scream and he lets go of me and backs away from me.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Nora, you have no authority to." He says and I glare at him.

"Authority! I shouldn't have to have the authority! I am your wife! I am the mother of your children!" I scream at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't be. Maybe we shouldn't have had Seth or the girls. They only made it harder for us." He says and I look at him in shock.

"Get out Patch and don't come back until you realise what you did. Until then you can have this back." I say and take my wedding bands off. He storms out of the house and I sit on the floor sobbing. I calm down and get up and wipe the tears away. I finish making dinner and call the kids upstairs. It's a silent dinner until Seth realises that I'm not wearing my wedding bands.

"Ma are you and dad getting divorced?" He asks and I look up at him.

"I don't know Seth, I don't know," I say and he looks shocked.

"But I have to have both of you!" He yells standing up and slamming both of his hands on the dining room table. All of a sudden the table breaks in half and Seth looks at his hands.

"Girls go upstairs right now!" I yell and they run up the stairs.

"Seth you need to calm down," I say walking towards him.

"Ma what's going on. What did I do ma?" He asks me as he starts crying. I bring him into a hug and we end up sitting on the floor him crying into my shoulder. I pick up the phone and at that moment Patch calls me.

"Yes, Patch?" I ask and he sounds like he is crying.

"I'm sorry Nora, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have tried to hit you. I'm sorry. I love them. I love Seth and Chloe and Char so much. I'm sorry I don't regret them I don't regret you at all. Please let me come home." He cries into the phone.

"Patch we can talk about this later. I need you to come home. Seth, he's getting the strength and your the only one who can help him right now." I say and Patch says he'll be here soon. When I hear his car and then the door, I'm still holding a sobbing Seth when Patch walks in. I look up at him, and his eyes are bloodshot. He rushes over to us and puts my rings back on my hand and then hugs us both.

"I'm so sorry, I am so so sorry. Nora, Seth I am so sorry please forgive me." Patch says and that's what started the long journey. The journey Seth had to take. The journey we tried to make sure he never had to take.


End file.
